


Yoyo of Holding

by PawsitiveStars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a certified nerd, F/M, Identity Reveal, a smidgen of DnD with the bag of holding reference, crack-like mostly in the beginning, definitely, fluff fest in the end, how do these things always happen to me, pre-reveal pre-relationship, two good friends having a picnic in the twilight hours?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawsitiveStars/pseuds/PawsitiveStars
Summary: Chat Noir has always wondered about what Ladybug's yoyo could hold. So it's no surprise when he sticks his nose into things he shouldn't and gets sucked into dealing with the outcome.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 19
Kudos: 241





	Yoyo of Holding

**Author's Note:**

> This thought came to me when it was revealed ladybug could store stuff in her yoyo. Just _what exactly_ can she all fit in there is the real question..

Chat’s boots made a soft scuff sound on the shingles when he landed at the intended meeting spot. He then watched in confusion as Ladybug continued to pull food items and other picnic accessories out of her yoyo, scattering them about on the flat rooftop. 

Without stopping, Ladybug hummed, “I can feel your curiosity suffocating the air around us Chat.” With only slight resistance, she tugged a red and black plaid blanket free from the glowing white opening and spread it underneath her. “Go ahead and ask your question.”

When Ladybug glanced over at him, she took note of his raised eyebrows. “How did you fit all of that in your yoyo, Buginette?” he inquired. Plopping down next to her, his expression screamed bewilderment. 

“First of all,” Ladybug pointed a finger in the air. “I told you to stop calling me that. Second,” she put the finger to her lips, smirking behind it, “that’s a Ladybug trade secret.”

Chat pouted, then looked away with furrowed eyebrows, thinking. The settling purple twilight expanding over Paris helped him to ponder over the strange oddity. Suddenly he gasped, whipping his head towards her, eyes widened in excitement, “Is it like a bag of holding?!” he whispered.

Ladybug paused in fiddling with opening the bottle of sparkling juice and looked up at him. She regretted doing so, watching him wiggle in his spot like an excited fangirl, hands curled and held up against his chest with huge, green cat eyes blown wide. His toothy grin nearly took up his entire face.

Rolling her eyes, Ladybug huffed good naturedly. “ _ Of course _ you’re enough of a nerd to think of it as an item in Dungeons and Dragons.”

“Well is it?!” Leaning closer, he went to grab the yoyo at her hip for inspection when she smacked his hand away. Making a noise of hurt, he moved back and rubbed the appendage. 

“You shall not touch,” she playfully scolded. 

Dropping open his mouth and feeling indignant, he spluttered, “But I let you look at my baton all the time!” Crossing his arms over his torso, he harrumphed. “Even after the first time you hit the wrong button and passing civilians watched as-” 

Interrupting, she hurriedly slapped a hand over his mouth, “We agreed not to talk about that again!” Hot embarrassment burned her cheeks as she removed her hand then quickly opened up a container of raspberry macarons to stuff one in her mouth. 

There was a slump in his shoulders as he turned away from her. Ladybug was just about to tell him that  _ maybe _ she could show him later when he looked slightly over his shoulder at her. The sadness in his giant kitty eyes nearly had her choke on her treat.

_ Damn, he used his greatest weapon against me. _

After swallowing down the morsel, Ladybug threw her hands in the air, exasperated. “Ugh, fine! You can look at it for a  _ little _ bit but that’s it!” 

Jumping up in absolute, utter glee, he bounced on his toes. She begrudgingly got up, wiping away some stray crumbs off her suit, then handed over her yoyo to him. “Only this one time Chat,” she warned, eyeing him warily. “Don’t try anything stupid either-”

Just as she finished her sentence, he stuck his face in her yoyo to peer around in interest, only to have his whole body immediately sucked into the weapon’s opening.

The yoyo clacked onto the ground leaving behind a gaping Ladybug to stare at it.

“Wh- _ what did I just say!? _ ” she yelped horrified. Picking up her yoyo with all the delicateness of handling a bomb, she examined the device. At least, nothing was out of the ordinary for her weapon.

As for her  _ partner _ , well. 

  
  


Chat slowly opened his eyes to a bright white expanse of nothing. Floating around, he was simply existing in this magical pocket void. A few things leisurely drifted by, such as a medical kit and a huge stuffed animal cat, which seemed oddly familiar. Trying to kick his legs and wave his arms to “swim” through the space, it was no use in this strange dimension. 

Sighing, he put his hands on his hips and waited for his lady to figure out a way to get him out of his predicament. While he was pondering, a sketchbook gently collided with his face, effectively catching his attention. Being the curious cat he was, he didn’t think of the consequences of peering inside. By flipping it open to a random page, he was surprised to see what appeared to be a drawing of him as his civilian self, wearing a stylish black tuxedo.

“Wow, I look good,” Chat mumbled, examining the fine pencil strokes that created such a handsome image.

Turning the page, his breath caught in his throat while his heart unwillingly decided to beat harder inside his chest. There, in an absolutely  _ stunning _ white wedding dress, was Marinette. With her hair cascading down around her shoulders and cherry blossoms sprinkled in among the dark strands, she was a sight to behold. He smiled; his friend was so cute. Staring at it for a little bit longer, he soaked the sight into his memories, when he turned to the next page and gasped. Tears began pricking at his eyes.

Suddenly, an urgent beeping began emitting from his ring, and before he knew it, his transformation fell and Plagg spiraled out into the open.

“Ugh,” the kwami grabbed his head and moaned. 

“Plagg?” Adrien asked worriedly, regretfully tearing his attention away from the drawing to look at his kwami. He discreetly wiped his eyes.

Still holding a paw to his head, his green eyes were narrowed towards Adrien. “What did you do this time kid?”

“Uhhh….” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. “I might have peeked inside Ladybug’s yoyo and now we’re stuck in here?” he said sheepishly.

A sigh escaped Plagg, his whole body sagging in a resigned manner. “Why are my kittens like this,” he grumbled to himself. “Well congratulations kid,” he sarcastically clapped, “we have been effectively purified by her yoyo and any minute now she is going to see who you are.” Rubbing his stubby paws over his face, he whined, “I’m gonna need so much cheese after this.” 

Adrien chuckled, then returned his attention to the open sketchbook. Tracing his finger tenderly over Marinette’s face, he didn’t look up to see his kwami's knowing expression. “Plagg,” he hesitated. “Is Marinette Ladybug?” His eyes stayed glued to the drawing, afraid in the off chance the answer might be no. “Please...I don’t want her to be anyone else.”

The kwami’s ear twitched. Zipping over to Adrien and clutching onto his shirt, he smirked. “You’ll see very soon.” 

  
  


Ladybug growled in frustration as she tried for the sixth time to get her partner back. Why couldn’t she just pull him out?! She wasn’t having a problem with this earlier! 

No matter how many times she would reach in, hoping to grab him, she would drag out something else. Already there was a hairbrush, some scrap fabric, her weekly made passion fruit macaron, a copy of the magazine  _ La Mode _ , her sewing kit,  _ and  _ now the lucky charm Adrien gifted her, littering the rooftop. 

Picking up the lucky charm bracelet and securing it around her wrist, she breathed in carefully and concentrated hard on this being the one. “Come on,” she exhaled, “let’s go lucky number seven.” Reaching in, she grasped something solid and yanked it out.

There was a yelp as her partner flung out of the yoyo and crashed onto the roof in a heap.

“Yeah!” Ladybug yelled in triumph, punching the air in victory. She then looked down to scold him when she finally realized just  _ who _ she pulled out.

“ _ ADRIEN?! _ ” she screeched.

The one in question was rubbing his puffed out hair, grinning up at her. “The cat’s out of the baaag,” he laughed dazedly, “or yoyo I guess..?”

A high pitched tea kettle noise was coming out of her when it abruptly stopped. She frowned in annoyance. “Yep, you’re Chat Noir alright.” Then suddenly, she marched the short distance over to him, sinking to her knees onto the roof and gently cupped her hands around his cheeks. Pink began to spread underneath her fingers while she gazed into his eyes.

“Pigtails,” Plagg said in greeting, leisurely floating off to the side.

“Plagg,” Ladybug said back, still staring at her target and connecting all the dots together with lightning speed. 

It took a moment but then Ladybug’s face broke out into a sweet smile, causing him to do the same. His hand went up to grasp her wrist when it was met with something hard and plastic. Looking away from her bluebell eyes, he noticed the lucky charm she was wearing and smiled wider, wrapping his fingers around the beads. 

“You  _ are _ Marinette,” he said in awe.

A glimmer of shock passed across her face but quickly settled into acceptance. “Yeah,” she whispered, then took a shaky breath, “yeah, I’m Marinette.”

“I’m so glad it’s you,” he sighed in relief. “I was  _ spot on _ with my guess then,” Adrien tittered, making her roll her eyes. 

“Of course you make awful puns in your free time, how did I not figure you out sooner?” she giggled, sliding her hands down his face to wrap around his neck. “I’m glad it’s you too, chaton.” In response, he slid his hands to cup around her cheeks. Reverently, he stroked a thumb under her mask, causing her own blush to appear in full force.

“Can I see you without the spots?” he questioned. 

Giving him a shy smile, she murmured her detransformation phrase. As the pink sparkles traveled up and around them, Adrien’s eyes softened while he gazed down at her. Pulling her towards him in a tight hug, he buried his nose in her strawberry scented hair and squeezed his eyes shut, overcome with affection.

Marinette gripped his white overcoat and relished in the feeling of serenity and the love she had for him. Soon after, Plagg and Tikki were quick to divert her attention as they flitted around each other above them, happy with the turn of events. 

Eventually they both pulled back at the same time, with Adrien grinning in excitement.

A hint of mischief flashed in his green eyes.

“Now...when can we talk about that family drawing of yours with us, our three kids, and hamster?”

**Author's Note:**

> Chat was in the yoyo for only 5 minutes. Game mechanics in DnD state that after 10 minutes the person begins to suffocate so don’t worry, our cat boy is all good. If YOU had a yoyo like this, what would you put in there? I would probably have my art supplies, with spare snacks and a first aid kit. Never know when you might need these things xD


End file.
